


Enemy Lines

by internettygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deans a blushing idiot, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jock Castiel, M/M, Student Council, everyone knows but them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internettygirl/pseuds/internettygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'hey im running against you for student president' au<br/>It felt like an eternity before Cas spoke, “Hello Dean.”<br/>Dean swallowed, “Hey Cas.”<br/>Cas smiled and his blue eyes lit up “Are you running for student council?”<br/>Dean shrugged sheepishly “I might be, why?”<br/>Castiel smirked and reached behind Dean which made them closer than necessary, “Because I was thinking of running for student president, and I like to know my competition.”<br/>Dean clenched his jaw and nodded, “Well then, I’ll try not to give too much away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was just gonna be some short drabble but then it became longer than 8 pages and I don't know anymore. I'll try to update regularly but I'm crap at that, plus school. Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Also I can't think of a better title, so any help is greatly appreciated.

Dean was slumped in his chair, idly doodling as he waited for announcements to be over. He was tired from staying up so late studying for a big math test, and he just wanted to get the test over with. Not to mention that his dad had been getting on his case for not joining any extracurricular afterschool activities. It wasn’t Dean’s fault nothing this boring school in the middle of Kansas didn’t have anything he wanted to do. Just as he was about to rub his temples to get rid of his headache, something the secretary’s monotone voice said caught his attention.

“Applications for running for student council with be left outside the office door. If you are interested, stop by the office during lunch or after school to pick up a form. The forms will be outside the office until Friday.”

Dean sat up straighter and smiled to himself. Perhaps this school did have something to offer him.

****  
“Charlie, what would you think of me running for student president?” Dean asked as they walked to history.

Charlie looked at him for a long moment before answering, “You wouldn’t be half bad Winchester. Why? Are you thinking of running?”

Dean shrugged “It was just an idea I had when I heard about the forms on the announcements this morning.”

Charlie started to respond but before she could Dean walked into something ,or someone, that nearly knocked him over. The only thing keeping him from falling was a strong grip around his arm.

“My apologies, Dean. I should’ve watched where I was going.”

Dean slowly looked up when he heard that familiar gravelly voice, to meet breathtaking worried blue eyes.  
Dean coughed and stood up straighter, “It’s fine.” he said curtly trying to end the conversation as fast as he could.

Castiel nodded to him and left with a “I’ll see you in English class Dean.”

Dean glared at Castiel’s retreating form, trying hard to not admire him. When Dean turned back around he noticed Charlie giving him a pointed look.  
“Shut up.” He muttered and walked down the hall, as Charlie jogged to keep up with him.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t have to I know what you were thinking. And no, I absolutely do not like Castiel fucking Novak! I mean what kind of name is that anyways?”

Charlie just rolled her eyes and pushed Dean into their history classroom, “Keep telling yourself that.”

***  
Dean ditched Charlie on their way to lunch, calling out to tell the others to save him a seat. He didn’t think she heard, the way she was oogeling Dorothy. Dean reminded himself to tease her about that later.

Dean skimmed the form for student president, when he felt someone behind him. He slowly turned around and met Castiel’s eyes, he slipped the paper behind his back and held his gaze with his own. Even though Dean was taller, he still felt intimidated by Cas’ intense stare, and his messy bed hair, and his perfectly tan skin, and just about everything else about Cas.

It felt like an eternity before Cas spoke, “Hello Dean.”

Dean swallowed, “Hey Cas.”

Cas smiled and his blue eyes lit up “Are you running for student council?”

Dean shrugged sheepishly “I might be, why?”

Castiel smirked and reached behind Dean which made them closer than necessary, “Because I was thinking of running for student president, and I like to know my competition.”

Dean clenched his jaw and nodded, “Well then, I’ll try not to give too much away.”

Dean was trying to focus but his traitorous mind kept slipping to other situations in this position. Cas still hadn’t moved his hand away from the forms behind Dean, and the tension crackled between them. They stood there for another moment just staring at each other, until giggles echoed from the other side of the hall. Dean tore his gaze away to look at a small group of freshmen girls, batting their eyelashes at the two boys.

Dean slipped away from Cas and muttered “See you in English.” Before storming off to the cafeteria.

***  
The whole table jumped when Dean slammed his lunch down and glared at the disgusting school food.

Charlie and Jo exchanged a look before Jo said “I’m guessing getting the form went well?”

Dean turned his glare to her and muttered “Castiel fucking Novak is running for student president.”

Benny smirked and leaned back, “Oh so it’s about that Novak boy you’ve been pinin’ after since freshman year.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I don’t pine, and even if I did it wouldn’t be after Castiel fucking Novak.”

“Why do you do that?” Charlie suddenly asked.

“Do what?” Dean looked down at himself, seeing nothing out place he looked back up at Charlie’s curious face.

“You always have to say Castiel’s name, and put ‘fucking’ in between his first and last name.”

Dean gaped at her, stammering before saying indignantly ”I don’t do that!”

Jo started giggling and stage whispered to Charlie and Benny “I bet he just wants to put ‘fucking’ before his name”

Dean glared at them as they all started laughing, grumbling about unsupportive friends. Luckily for Dean the bell signaling the end of lunch, unluckily that meant Dean had English next with Cas. He’d die of embarrassment if his friends ever knew about those traitorous thoughts that slip into his head whenever he thinks about Cas. Not that he thought about Cas a lot.

***  
Dean wasn’t paying attention to whatever crap the teacher was spewing about this Mariner guy. Instead he was staring at the back of Cas’ head, pondering why anyone would think they could ever be friends, let alone date. He hated Cas, and his brains, and blue eyes, and deep voice, and his hard muscles. Not that he’s seen his muscles. He just notices how shirts seem to stretch across his chest, and he once caught a glimpse of Cas without his shirt on in the locker room. Once. And he’d have to be blind to not notice how well defined his arms are. Probably from all the baseball he plays, and how he runs. Dean only knows this because his name is often announced on the loudspeaker for throwing some amazing pitch, and Cas goes running by his house every evening. Not that Dean waits to watch his enemy run by his house everyday, that’d just be creepy.  
Dean is brought back to class when Mr. Henrickson calling his name.

“Dean, please read the first stanza of Part II.”  
Dean swallowed and began to read:

“The Sun now rose upon the right:

Out of the sea came he,

Still hid in mist, and on the left

Went down into the sea.”

Mr. Henrickson moved on to the next stanza, and Dean looked back over to Cas. Except this time Cas was turned around and looking at him. Dean and Castiel stared at each other neither looking away. A blush began to creep up Cas’ face and Dean was surprised. He wondered why Cas, of all people, would be blushing. Dean could feel his face heating up as well and his mouth suddenly became dry when he noticed Cas’ stupid blue tie brought out his eyes, and how the trench coat suited his appearance, even though it wouldn’t for anyone else. Slowly a smile began to creep up on Cas’ face and Dean felt one of his own forming. He didn’t know why. Cas was suppose to be his enemy, he’s suppose to hate him. Yet here they are, smiling goofily at each other, and staring far longer than two people should. The bell both made them flinch out of their weird trance. Dean found himself rushing to pack up his bag and could feel a blush climbing up his face again. What was he, a 12 year old girl with a crush? He shouldn’t be blushing this much in such a short period of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean felt his mouth go dry for the second time that day, because now all he could notice was how the orange and yellows of the leaves made Cas look even more stunning. “Oh yeah, I can understand that.” Dean swallowed hard and continued to try and act as casual as he could with Cas standing near him.

Dean was leaning against the Impala when he saw Castiel next. he was waiting for his younger brother when a deep chuckle caught his attention. Cas was with his jock friends chuckling to whatever stupid thing his friend had said. Dean hadn't meant to stare, or to admire how the afternoon sun made Castiel’s eyes particularly blue. These things just happened.

Unfortunately one of Castiel’s friends, Balthazar saw him and winked. Dean looked away and felt his face get red, pretending to be hyper focused on his phone. When Dean finally had the courage to look up again he saw Castiel staring at him, which made him go red again, but he wasn't the only one affected. He could tell that, even from far away, Castiel’s face had acquired a pink tinge to it. Their eyes met and it was like English class all over again, the smiles slowly creeping up on their faces. Dean was jolted out of his staring contest by his little brother shouting his name.

“Dean! Stop staring at your crush and lets go home already!” Dean broke Castiel’s gaze to glare at his little brother currently giving him a bitch face and standing next to his baby.

“I don’t- Cas and I- I don’t have crush on Cas!” Sam just rolled his eyes and gave his brother a pointed look.

“Shut up, bitch. Get in the car.” Dean was walking around to the other side when he heard Sam’s muttered

“Jerk.” He looked back at where Castiel and his friends were, but the parking space was empty. He let out a sigh, unsure of what the uncomfortable feeling in his chest meant.

***

Dean was in the garage when he heard footsteps fast approaching. It wasn’t like Dean planned when he started to work on the cars when Cas ran by everyday, these things just happened. Often.

Dean looked up when the footsteps stopped and saw Cas watching him again. Cas’ eyes widened when they caught Dean’s, and he could swear the red on his face was from more than just running. With an unusual burst of courage Dean walked out of the garage and into his driveway that led to the sidewalk Cas was standing on.

Dean leaned against Baby and said, as casually as he could with his heart beating wildly, “Hey, Cas.”

Cas smiled and took out his headphones, the evening sun highlighting the sweat on Cas’ forehead, “Hello Dean.”

Dean shifted, feeling like he couldn't get comfortable under the piercing gaze of Cas’ blue eyes. ”So uh, you having a good run?” _‘Having a good run? Is that all you can think of asking Dean? Get it together!’_

Cas smiled and nodded walking forward a little, “Yes, I always loved running in the evening during the fall. It’s never too hot and the leaves look beautiful.”

Dean felt his mouth go dry for the second time that day, because now all he could notice was how the orange and yellows of the leaves made Cas look even more stunning. “Oh yeah, I can understand that.” Dean swallowed hard and continued to try and act as casual as he could with Cas standing near him.

Cas shuffled his feet a bit and looked down at the ground. “So uh hows your student council form going?”

Dean shrugged, regaining some composure “Alright, I guess. I don't think I'll win though.”

Cas looked up sharply and tilted his head “Why wouldn't you win?”

Dean scoffed “I ain’t exactly school president material, Cas. I only signed up to get my dad off my back.”

Cas looked away muttered “I think you could win. I-if you wanted to, you could.”

Dean blushed and muttered “Thanks Cas.” before smirking and saying “Well I bet I could beat your ass at the election.”

Cas snorted “In your dreams, Winchester.”

Dean was about to reply when his annoying little brother popped his head outside and shouted “Dean! Stop flirting with your boyfriend and come have dinner!” He disappeared back inside while Dean felt his face heat up. “Um- That was just- he was just- um joking, I gotta um go, but um, I’ll see you t-tomorrow right.”

Cas smiled and nodded as Dean started to stumble backwards, “Right, right so um.” He tripped over one of Baby’s wheels and cursed. “Um tomorrow.”

Cas’ eyes were shining and he smiled a brilliant smile at Dean. “Tomorrow. Goodbye Dean.”

Dean watched him run off from his spot on the ground. “Bye.” He said before scrambling up, and running inside. He was going to _kill_  Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, I'm trying to update weekly but we'll see what happens.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is ordered to ask Cas to dinner.

Dean decided to take Castiel’s words about the election to heart and began to work on making posters and writing and rewriting and editing speeches. He managed to rope Charlie and Sam into reading his speeches, and got Jo to help him make posters. He didn’t get to talk to Cas that much, but he certainly stared at him a lot. He continued to deny his affections to his friends and called it “Knowing the enemy”. His friends called it “Bullshit, you just wanna get in his pants”. Dean would just scoff and tell them to get back to work. He detested that they thought he was only staring at him for sex, although it was completely reasonable. Dean’s no virgin Mary in any way, but he could still want someone for more than just sex.

  
It was the week before the election, and competition was getting fierce. Not that the students who weren’t running cared, it just meant more lollypops and buttons for them.

Dean and Cas often traded witty remarks in English class and when they passed each other in the halls, Dean was determined to beat Cas in whatever they were doing. Charlie teased him that he just wanted to impress Cas so he would notice Dean, Dean would blush and shrug her words off. He knew she was just teasing him but she didn’t know was that everyday ,since Cas had talked to him after running, he was outside waiting for Cas to show up and continue their banter. Even his dad was beginning to notice his obvious crush on the dark haired boy, and John was usually clueless when it came to his sons liking someone. He was even worse with Dean since he had come out to him as bisexual. John and Mary had been understanding, but John was worse at remembering Dean could have a crush on someone other than a girl. Which is why Dean was surprised when he brought it up at dinner.

“Uh so who’s the boy you stand outside and wait for everyday?” John asked

“Who? What? I don’t-”

Sam interrupted Dean’s stammering to sing “That’s Castielll, Dean’s crushhhh.”

“Oh he seems like a very nice boy, you should invite him to dinner sometime.” Mary said smiling at Dean.

“Uh, he’s actually my opponent in the student president election, so-”

 

“Oh! Why don’t you invite him over after the election to show there’s no hard feeling, no matter who wins?” Mary phrased it like a question but it was more of a demand.

“If Dean had it his way, feelings won’t be the only hard thing.” Sam muttered low enough so only Dean could hear. Dean could feel the blood rushing to his face as he kicked his brother under the table.

The next day, Mary reminded Dean to ask Castiel to come over for dinner after the elections. Dean nodded and drove off to school with Sam teasing him the whole way there. Dean just turned the music up and sang loudly until he couldn’t hear Sam anymore. When they arrived at the middle school Sam paused and glanced at his brother “You really should just ask him. I can tell he likes you too by the way he looks at you.”

Dean blushed and nodded at his brother “Yeah yeah, go to school bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam called as he left to walk to the middle school. Before he could go very far Dean shouted out the window “Hey Sam! You should bring that Jess girl to dinner.” before Dean drove off to the high school.

When Dean mentioned what his mom had said about Cas, Charlie cheered and started talking about all the romantic ways he could ask him to dinner. Dean just warned her to keep her voice down and that it was with his whole family. Charlie just laughed and said ”You must be getting serious if he’s meeting the family already.” Dean just nudged her shoulder and told her “Go to class, nerd.”

****

The day before the election Dean finally has the courage to ask Castiel if he wanted to come to dinner after the election. He did it after English class, if only so his mom doesn’t get mad at him for not asking. Dean grabs Castiel’s arm before he could go too far “Hey, I uh need to ask you something…”

“Of course Dean, what do you need?”

“Well uhm, my mom wanted to offer you to come to dinner after the election tomorrow. You know, to show there’s no hard feelings and stuff…”

Cas looked surprised at the offer before smiling and nodding, “Thank you Dean, I would love to have dinner with you. A-and you’re family of course. Not just you. Not that I would mind having dinner with just you but...uh yes, thank you.” Cas was blushing at his mistake, but Dean just grinned and patted Cas’ shoulder “Great! Uh so you can just come over whenever, but uh dinner’s usually at 5 so, try to be there before then. Yeah that’s great. So...uh see you later.”

Cas smiled and nodded “Yes, I’ll see you later Dean.” He started to walk away, when he turned back and added with a smirk “Oh and Dean? It’s very nice of you to invite me over so I can explain how I defeated you in the election.”

“In your dreams Novak.” Dean called before turning to find Benny and Jo looking at him with that expression. “Shut up.” Dean muttered as he pushed past his laughing unsupportive friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! I'm super sorry it's been like 3 months but time just went and then I wrote stuff and its here now! I think theres only one more chapter to go so yay! I hope you enjoy, leave kudos and comments to let me know how it is!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the election! Who will win, and will Dean finally make a move?

It was five minutes until the candidates for student council would be called down to the auditorium and Dean couldn’t sit still. He kept tapping his foot or his pencil, until Jo hissed at him to “knock it off and calm down. It’s just a student council election.”

But to Dean it was more than that. It was a month of talking to the cute kid from English class. It was creating ideas to improve the school, and finding a passion for helping people with a common problem. It was hours hitting the keyboard on his computer because the speech wasn’t enough. It didn’t show how much he really cared. So of course he was nervous. He just had to show Jo and the rest of the students that he can help them make a difference. Even a small one that makes someone’s life so much more easier. Dean was brought out of his intense thoughts by the crackle of the loudspeaker announcing that the candidates should report to the auditorium. Jo whispered a “good luck” before he rushed to the auditorium, his speech notes clutched tightly to his chest.

****

Five minutes before the election and Dean was pacing backstage. First the kids running for secretary went up, next treasurer, then vice president, and finally president so he would obviously be last. Dean heard the drone of the principals reminding people to not leave their trash everywhere. He glanced around the room and saw Cas looking worse than him. His hair was more messed up than usual and his leg was bouncing up and down as he waited for the principal to finish up. Dean sat down next to Cas, causing the boy to jump and look at Dean with wide eyes. Dean rested his hand over Cas’ as he whispered “It’ll be alright Cas. You’ll be amazing.”

Cas smiled nervously and seemed to relax at Dean’s touch “Thank you, Dean I’m sure you’ll be fantastic as well.” He glanced over as the candidates for secretary slowly filed out onto stage each waiting on stage while their competitors spoke.

“It’s too bad the presidents go last,” Dean commented “I’d much rather just get this speech over with.”

“Yes, and we’ll have a good half hour before we’re called up.” Cas looked over at Dean with a raised eyebrow, “I wonder what we should do to pass the time?”

Dean felt his heart jump as he saw Cas’ alluring smirk playing on his face, “Uh, um, well I dunno...have anything in mind?” He felt his face go red at what he said, but he wasn’t backing down. Not this time.

Cas leaned in closer, “I might.” he moved closer hovering in front of Dean’s lips waiting for his permission. Dean gave a slight nod and the next thing he felt was Cas’ warm lips pressing against his. He kissed him back, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Cas grabbed Dean’s jacket in one hand, and his other was running through Dean’s hair. Dean gasped when Cas pulled a little, letting Cas into his mouth.

Before they could go any further, Mrs. Harvelle interrupted them. “Boys, now is not the most appropriate time. The president’s speeches are on deck, so I would suggest paying more attention to your speeches, and less to each other.”

They pulled away and Dean smiled cheekily at her “Oh come on Ellen, what happened to ‘keeping your enemies closer?’”

Cas snorted next to him and grinned up at Mrs. Harvelle, “Yeah, you have to understand the competition,” Cas paused looking Dean up and down before smirking “thoroughly.”  
Mrs. Harvelle smacked both of their heads grinning, “Don’t talk back to your elders. Now pay attention to the assembly.” She turned back around with one last glare, and the boys looked at each other, smiling and blushing. They turned back to rereading their speeches, but held hands until their turn was up. They filed slowly out onto the stage along with the other candidates, becoming blinded by the lights at first, before adjusting. Some kid named Dick was up first, next Rowena, then Cas, and Dean was last. Dick spent the whole time claiming that he’d been in this town since before anyone else and that he could prove it to them. He also mentioned that he would like to elect a cleaning crew(not including him) to help with the trash problem. Rowena talked about unrecognized potential and that she could help them reach it, as long as they listened to her and her decisions.

Then Cas was up. He spoke beautifully, talking about how he cared for this school, and that he was very loyal to it, but believed that it could always get better. Dean stared at him with a big smile on his face the whole time. Once Cas finished, and the applause had died down it was Dean’s turn. He walked to the podium and set down his speech, clearing his throat before starting.

“Hey guys, most of you know me but for those who don’t my name is Dean Winchester. Now to be honest at first I signed up for this to get my dad off my back about joining something. But after spending time listening to what was going on here, and with help from a little friendly competition,” He glanced at Cas and winked before continuing “I was able to see that I really do want to help Lawrence High become the best it can be. I hope to start fundraising for some of the clubs, and get money for our school dances, so that they aren’t always in the small gym. Thank you for your time and I hope you vote for me.” Dean finished and stepped back with the other candidates to be led off stage. His hands were shaking and finally relaxed when he was off stage. Cas reached out, and Dean took his hand, smiling and releasing a shaky breath.

“We did it.” He breathed

“Yes, we did.” Cas smiled up at him, “You were wonderful up there Dean.”

Dean shook his head and laughed, “I hope so, but no way I was better than you, you spoke beautifully.”

Cas blushed and glanced down before meeting Dean’s eyes, “I suppose that’s up to the voters. But in the meantime, I think we should talk about dinner.”

Dean’s eyes widened. Was Cas asking him out? He’d say yes of course but it was so sudden after just getting off stage.

Cas laughed at his expression and explained “I meant with your family tonight, although I would like to take you out one on one if I could.” Dean nodded smiling and Cas continued “Would it be alright if I come over right after school? Gabe’s out of town and I only have my permit.”

Dean smirked “Of course, I’d be happy to drive you over. I’m sure we can find something to do before dinner.”

Cas laughed “Alright Dean. And I expect you to be a perfect gentleman until we reach your house.”

“So once we’re inside…”

“We’ll see.”

Dean was about to respond when the principal came back on stage.

“Alright, the votes have been counted and the following students will make up your student council. Secretary is Becky Rosen,” And excited squeal from backstage interrupted the principal before he continued, “Treasurer is Kevin Tran, vice president is Gordon Walker, and president is Dick Roman.” The audience clapped and Dean and Cas shrugged clapping along. Dean was fine with not winning, he already got what he needed from the election. Cas smiled up at him, “Oh well, I had fun while it lasted. And I got to talk to you as a reward.”

Dean blushed and smiled down at him “Yeah, I had fun too, and I get to do this now,” Dean bent down and kissed Cas again. It was short and chaste, and Cas was grinning when they pulled back.

Dean scratched his neck and said “So uh, I don’t really want our first date to be with my whole family, so I was wondering if you’d like to go see a movie with me before coming over?”

Cas pecked Dean on the lips again “I would enjoy that very much Dean.”

Dean ducked his head and grinned down at his feet, “Awesome. So uh we can head out now if you want.”

Cas nodded and they left together. They spent most of the movie making out in the back row, and made it back in time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I finally finished it! Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. I was thinking of doing an epilogue of Cas meeting the family, but I dunno yet. Let me know in the comments if you want me to or not. Again thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr here: http://internettygirl.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
